darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeacus
Aeacus is a near God like alien who wishes to rule the universe and conquer every galaxy present in it. Appearance History Personality Powers *'Advanced Radoenian Physiology': Only a few of Radoenians managed to further evolve and with their further high-tech weaponry and system has managed to outmatch normal Radoenians. These species are stronger, faster, and smarter than normal Radoenians, despite their resemblance. **'Hyper-Intelligence': Aeacus’s natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the further experiments that gave him his powers. **'Superhuman Strength': Being the King of his planet, Aeacus has more amount of raw strength compared to average advanced Radoenians. Aeacus's strength is so vast he has destroyed entire planets with the simple force of his blows. Aeacus's full strength potential varies depending on the incarnation. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, he can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, and can lift extremely heavy objects, decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. **'Superhuman Speed': Despite his massive muscular bulk, he's capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Although rarely displayed, he can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. **'Superhuman Stamina': Aeacus's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. It is generally accepted that he can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Aeacus's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. **'Enhanced Vision': Aeacus has an excellent vision and night vision which is estimated to be about 20 times better than that of finest human beings. **'Invulnerability': He has withstood at point blank range planet destroying attacks without any harm. He is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Overall, because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm him, bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. **'Accelerated Healing Factor': If he does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. Although he is incapable of regenerating missing limbs or organs but his healing factor is in fact quite advanced compared to that of human beings. **'Super Breath/Lung Capacity': He can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. **'Psionic Immunity': Aeacus has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as; mind reading, illusions, and telepathy. **'Radiation Immunity': He is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. *'Energy Control': He has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in the himself or others. He can transmute any form of matter into energy which he can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively or defensively or using it to enhance his physical conditioning. **'Energy Absorption':He can absorb energy into his body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. He is able to absorb energies that he comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, heat, etc. **'Energy Projection': He is able to project energy from his hands as well as his eyes. To this effect the blasts can sustain damages from eradication to withering in effect, using both aspects to a devastating degree. He can release energy to attacks of various shapes or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He can release beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target. **'Explosive Energy Constructs': He can turn the energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures and buildings of varying permanence, the interesting thing about his constructs are that they tend to explode either on signal or by touch. The intensity and radius of explosion depends upon the energy invested. **'Energy Perception': He can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines he is only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. **'Energy Sensing': He can sense energy sources, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic, infrared), psionic, or magical and can even use them in a manner that replicates other senses. **'Energy Teleportation': He can teleport via energy, merging into energy and appearing anywhere else from energy-source. **'Particle Energy Manipulation': He can create, shape and manipulate the energy of atoms, molecules and subatomic particles. *'Pyrokinesis': Aeacus can shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. He has the power to increase the amounts of fire or powers related to fire. He can create a potent beam composed of concentrated fire that can burn anything on contact. He is able to manipulate the fire in his lungs in a way that allows himm to shape the exhaling of fire. These shapes can include bursts of fire, streams of fire, spheres made of fire, etc. from the mouth. *'Telempathy': He can reach out and communicate with others with emotions by projecting them, also receiving them from others, able to perceive what their thinking while he feels. He may cause an effect by projecting his emotions: anger, love, hate, happiness, etc. *'Friction Control': He can manipulate, generate and otherwise control friction, the force resisting the relative motion of solid surfaces, fluid layers, and material elements sliding against each other, ie. whether the contact causes the movement to stop (sticking the targets together) or continue. **'Frictionless Skin': He can possess skin that is so slippery that he is able to skid across flat surface at great speeds. The skin can even deflect and incoming objects that collide with each other. **'Projectile Deflection': He is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from him. *'Seismokinesis': He is able to vibrate himself, part of the environment, and project vibrations through almost any medium. He can phase through a building, project attacks through the ground, water, or air, for an advantage, and inflict harm by vibrating a solid to dust or pulp. He can generate powerful shock-waves that can cause objects and people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. He can also produce powerful shockwaves by clapping his hands. *'Levitation': He can cause himself, subjects or objects to hover and float in the air unassisted, allowing him to carelessly float in the air and prevent his body from making contact with the ground below. He is capable of performing short "dashes" in mid-air, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-jump. This power is not to be confused with flight. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced)' *'Swordsmanship' *'Architecture' *'Master Tactician and Strategist' Equipment Trivia